


Thats the way it is

by Disqua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua





	Thats the way it is

So, nun also auch die erste FF zu diesem Fandom xD

Die Idee sprang mich einfach an und ich find Otabek/Yurio tatsächlich süsser als das Hauptpair, einfach weil sie so unschuldig wirken. Wer weiss was da noch kommt :D

Ich hoffe gefällt euch ^^ 

 

Willst du mein Freund sein? Yurio konnte es noch immer nicht glauben das der Kasache ihn dies wirklich gefragt hatte. Er wurde so etwas noch nie gefragt und dann ausgerechnet von einem seiner Gegner. Willst du mein Freund sein? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte ja gesagt, er wollte sein Freund sein und doch kam es ihm nicht richtig vor. Wieso? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden. „Yurio, du denkst zuviel nach, diesen Stolperer will ich morgen nicht sehen“, schrie Yakov ihn beinahe an. Da war ja was... Er war gerade mitten auf dem Eis und wollte seine Choreographie noch einmal durchgehen für das Finale morgen und er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an diesen Kasachen... Das hatte dieser doch extra gemacht um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen und selbst zu gewinnen. Erneut schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Nein, dafür waren seine Augen zu ehrlich bei dieser Frage und doch brachte er ihn komplett aus der Fassung. Was war nur los mit ihm. „NYAAAAAH“, fluchte er dann auch lauthals los als er seinen Hintern auf dem Eis wieder fand. Das konnte es doch wirklich nicht sein. „Das hat keinen Sinn Yurio... Ich versteh sowieso nicht wieso du nochmals trainieren wolltest anstatt dich auszuruhen und nun bist du näher daran dich zu verletzen, anstatt dich in irgendeiner Weise zu verbessern. Ich schlage vor du gehst schlafen und machst dir einen freien Kopf...“ Yurio war noch damit beschäftigt seinen Hintern zu reiben als er Yakov's Standpauke über sich ergehen liess. Er hatte ja recht... Aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er seinen Kopf frei machen sollte. Er wusste ja nicht mal wieso dieser komische Kerl ihn so sehr beschäftigte. Es war eine einfache Frage und er hatte ja gesagt, was war daran so ungewöhnlich? „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, wollte sein Trainer dann auch wissen und Yurio schreckte erneut aus seinen Gedanken. „Jaja, schlafen gehen und Kopf frei bekommen...“, brummte er dann leise und schob sich an seinem Trainer vorbei.  
Das Problem allerdings war, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er dies hinbekommen sollte... Er war vollkommen verwirrt und so bemerkte er erst gar nicht, dass er im Hotel in zwei altbekannte Gesichter hineinlief. Erst als er sich einmal mehr auf seinem Hosenboden wieder fand und ihm eine Hand entgegen gestreckt wurde realisierte Yurio was passiert war. „Hau ab“, knurrte er sein Gegenüber an und rappelte sich ohne dessen Hilfe auf. Dieser zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und legte seinen Arm wieder um seinen Partner. DIE waren Schuld.... Natürlich... Durch diese dämliche Verlobungssache konnte man ja nicht mehr klar denken.... „IHR seid Schuld....“ Yurio baute sich vor den Beiden auf und erntete ziemlich verwirrte Gesichter. „An was?“, wollte Victor dann leicht schmunzelnd wissen. Es war ja nichts neues das er an irgendetwas Schuld trug. „Ihr turtelt dauernd rum..... Hört auf damit....“ Victor grinste leicht und beugte sich ein wenig zu Yurio hinunter. „Soll ich mit dir auch rumturteln?“, fragte er dann ziemlich unschuldig nach und bekam kurzzeitig einen irritierten Blick von Yuri sowie Yurio geschenkt. „Bleib mir ja weg....“, knurrte Zweiterer und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Victor zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und widmete sich seinem Yuri. Diesen sauer zu machen war nun wirklich nicht seine Absicht und daher hauchte er ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „NYAAAH“, kam es direkt von dem Blonden und die Beiden zuckten erst einmal zusammen. Was war mit dem kaputt? „Hört auf damit!!“, knurrte dieser erneut leise als er die Aufmerksamkeit errungen hatte. Das war doch wirklich nicht zum aushalten. „Oder geht in euer Zimmer...“, fügte er dann leise an. „Also um dir schöne Gedanken einzupflanzen... Das hatte wir sowieso vor, ich muss Yuri noch ganz speziell auf morgen vorbereiten“, schnurrte Victor dann leise und bekam durchaus mit wie Beide auf der Stelle rot anliefen. „Das will ich nicht wissen“, knurrte Yurio auch sogleich. „Das wird er auch nicht tun, er meint das anders, er, er will mich nur massieren und meine Muskeln lockern... Du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen...“ , stammelte Yuri sogleich und starrte Victor mit hochrotem Gesicht an. Wie konnte dieser nur wieder so zweideutig sein und das auch noch vor Yurio. „Wie gesagt... Ich will es nicht wissen...“ Yuris Erklärung wollte er wirklich nicht wissen. Es ging ihn doch nichts an was die Beiden in ihren vier Wänden trieben.... Okay, er musste hier wirklich weg bevor er noch weitere solcher Gedanken bekam. „Wir sollten nun wirklich hoch gehen und du solltest auch schlafen Yurio“, ermahnte Victor den Jüngeren. Immerhin sollte dieser fit sein und ernsthaft gegen Yuri antreten. „Höre ich nun schon zum zweiten Mal, bin ja schon weg“, mit den Worten verzog er sich tatsächlich in die Richtung seines Zimmers. Was die anderen Beiden noch vorhatten war ihm wirklich egal. Ziemlich egal. In seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er sich erst einmal aus und machte sich fertig um schlafen zu gehen, legte sich dann auch in sein Bett und versuchte es tatsächlich. Es blieb beim Versuch. „AAARGH...“ Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso musste er sich nun vorstellen wie Yuri und Victor, NEIN, das wollte er nicht. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Es gab bessere Vorstellungen als das Schweinchen und der Verräterrusse, bestimmt, er musste nur eine finden. Beinahe krampfhaft versuchte er sein Kurzprgramm nochmals in den Kopf zu bekommen, daran musste er denken, nicht an komische verwirrende Gefühle, genau, Eiskunstlaufen, er musste morgen fit sein damit er gegen Yuri und Co gewinnen konnte. Besonders gegen Yuri und er musste Otabek zeigen wie gut er geworden ist. Das sich eine Freundschaft zu ihm auch lohnte. „NYAAAH“ Wieso dachte er jetzt wieder an diesen Kasachen? Er hatte ihn doch gerade aus seinem Kopf bekommen und nun war er wieder voll präsent. Das war nicht fair. Yurio drückte sein Kopf tief in das Kissen und es schien beinahe so als würde er sich damit ersticken wollen, es wollte nur nicht so klappen. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...“, seufzte er dann leise und schloss kurz die Augen. Es war keine gute Idee. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien automatisch das Gesicht des Kasachen. Wieso? Weil sie nun Freunde waren? Nein, dieser war kein Freund wenn er so an ihn dachte oder? Leicht schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf. Es war zum Mäuse melken. Morgen war einer der wichtigsten Tage in seiner Karriere und er konnte nur an seinen Gegner denken. Dachte dieser vielleicht auch an ihn? Vermutlich schlief Otabek bereits und war für den morgigen Tag fit. Er sollte auch schlafen, dringend. Vielleicht aber sollte er zu dem Kasachen gehen und ihn fragen was das alles bedeutete? Aber was wenn dieser ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug? „Ich bin doch kein Mädchen“, grummelte Yurio leise. Das Training mit dieser Primaballerinatussi hatte ihn doch verweichlicht. Langsam stand er wieder von seinem Bett auf und beschloss doch noch bei seinem Konkurrenten vorbei zu schauen. In welchem Zimmer dieser war hatte er beim einchecken beiläufig mitbekommen. Keine zwei Minuten später stand er vor dessen Zimmertür und traute sich nicht zu klopfen. „Ich bin doch ein Mädchen...“, seufzte er leise. „Aber ein Hübsches.“ Yurio sprang beinahe gegen die Tür, zog es dann allerdings vor sich umzudrehen und blickte in das breit grinsende Gesicht von JJ. „Verzieh dich, dich hat niemand gefragt....“, knurrte er diesen direkt an. „Ich hab deine Aussage lediglich bestätigt“, versuchte der Kanadier den Jüngeren zu beschwichtigen, beschloss dann aber weiter zu gehen bevor dieser ihn mit seinen Blicken noch umbrachte. „Ich gebe dir gleich was bestätigt und zwar einen Tritt in deinen Arsch...“, rief er diesem noch hinter her. Dieser Kanadier, er hasste ihn... „Es ist aber auch ein hübscher Arsch...“, rief dieser ihm noch zu und verschwand ebenfalls in sein Zimmer. „Willst du mir erklären wieso du hier draussen mit JJ über seinen Arsch diskutierst?“, wollte Otabek dann auch leicht verschlafen wissen. Dieser wurde durch Yurios Geschrei tatsächlich wach und hatte beschlossen nachzuschauen was vor seiner Tür eigentlich abging. Angesprochener drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen zu dem Kasachen um und lief augenblicklich rot an. Das war peinlich... „Er, ich meine, er ärgert mich dauernd...“, grummelte Yurio leise. Sie waren doch Freunde, also konnte er ihm das auch sagen. Sicherlich, Victor ärgerte ihn auch, aber da wusste er durchaus wie er zu reagieren hatte. JJ trieb ihn einfach nur zur Weissglut. „Und wieso bist du eigentlich nicht im Bett?“, fragte Otabek erneut nach. Er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, also versuchte er es einfach mit einer weiteren Frage. „Ich kann nicht schlafen...“, murmelte der Russe leise und irgendwie traute er sich nicht sein Gegenüber anzuschauen. Was war bloss los mit ihm? So verhielt er sich sonst auch nicht. Das war Otabek, sein Gegner, sein Freund... „NYAAAAAH“ Diese Gedanken. Er kam einfach gerade nicht wirklich auf sich selbst klar und damit würde er auch alle anderen verrückt machen. Durch seinen Ausruf war Otabek nun auch hellwach und vermutlich der Rest des Hotels auch. Daher zog er ihn direkt in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was war das nun bitte?“ Yurio seufzte leise auf. Er wusste es doch selbst nicht, wie sollte er es dann irgendwem anderen erklären? „Ich bin verwirrt. Mich hat noch nie jemand gefragt ob er mein Freund sein will und das ganze Geturtel von Victor und Yuri macht mich ganz kirre und ich glaube ich will auch so etwas“, nuschelte er dann nur leise. Otabek kam auf den Kleineren zu und legte vorsichtig seine Arme um ihn. Er wollte ihn damit nicht verwirren, er wollte wirklich ein Freund für ihn sein. Gut, vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr, aber er wollte ihn wirklich nicht überfordern. Was er aber anscheinend getan hatte. „Du willst was?“, wollte er dann allerdings leise wissen, glaubte er durchaus sich verhört zu haben. Sicher, der Russe und der Japaner gingen sehr offen mit ihrer Beziehung um, was vermutlich eher an dem Russen lag, aber das sie Yurio so zusetzten war ihnen wohl nicht bewusst. War dieser vielleicht einfach nur einsam? Yurio schmiegte sich unbewusst an den Älteren und genoss es tatsächlich. Eigentlich war er kein Fan davon berührt zu werden, doch es war schön, genauso wie auf dem Motorrad heute morgen. Otabek fühlte sich wirklich gut an und er sog die Wärme praktisch in sich auf. „Ich will auch so geliebt werden wie Yurischweinchen“, nuschelte er dann an die Brust des Älteren und dieser glaubte wirklich nicht was er zu hören bekam. Der Kleinere hatte keine Ahnung was er hier von sich gab, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. „Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher ob ich da die richtige Ansprechperson bin Yurio...“ Das klang ja beinahe danach als wäre der Blonde auch in Victor verliebt. Er spürte wie sich eine leichte Eifersucht aufbaute und er versuchte diese sofort zu verdrängen. Er hatte kein recht dazu. Definitiv nicht. Allerdings schmiegte sich Yurio noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran und er wusste gerade nicht was er davon halten sollte. „Doch, genau du“, murmelte Yurio dann leise und blickte hoch in das ziemlich verwunderte Gesicht seines Gegners. Er wusste nun wieso sich das falsch anhörte wenn er an ihn als Freund dachte, weil er wirklich keiner war. Er mochte ihn viel mehr als das. Aber wieso? Er kannte ihn doch nicht und doch war es gerade einfach schön von ihm festgehalten zu werden. Otabek erwiderte den Blick in diese funkelnden grünen Augen und strich dem Kleineren dann leicht über die Wange. „Sicher?“ Yurio zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Er hätte vermutlich alles kaputt gemacht wenn er nun etwas gesagt hätte und daher zog er es vor den Älteren im Nacken leicht zu sich zu ziehen und ihm einen  
schüchternen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. So schnell dieser Mut kam, so schnell verliess er ihn allerdings auch wieder und er löste sich von dem Kasachen. „Tut mir leid...“ Angesprochener war allerdings verwirrter als zuvor. Wollte Yurio genau das nicht von Victor? Wieso küsste er dann ihn? Nicht das er was dagegen hatte, eigentlich war es das was er angestrebt hatte, aber dafür das sie sich nach fünf Jahren das zweite Mal richtig unterhielten oder näher waren kam es dann doch ein wenig zu plötzlich oder etwa nicht? „Das muss dir nicht leid tun“, meinte er dann aber auch bestimmt und strich ihm erneut leicht über die Wange, löste den Blick dann allerdings von dem Jüngeren und schaute kurz auf die Uhr. „Ein Vorschlag, wir sollten schlafen, morgen wird ein harter Tag und ich verspreche dir, dass wir danach soviel reden wie du magst okay?“, fragte er den Jüngeren auch sanft und bekam ein leichtes Nicken zur Antwort. „Darf ich hier schlafen?“, fragte Yurio dann auch nur leise. Er wollte nicht zurück in sein Zimmer, da war er alleine und er wollte gerade nicht allein sein. „Von mir aus.“ Der Kasache löste sich langsam von seinem neuen Zimmergenossen und legte sich dann auch wieder ins Bett, dieser tat es ihm gleich und legte einen Arm des Älteren direkt um sich. Er wollte diese Nähe jetzt einfach nicht missen. Es dauerte auch nicht sonderlich lange bis er eingeschlafen war. Dieses mal ohne komische Gedanken die ihn nicht schlafen liessen.

Als am morgen der Wecker klingelte wusste Yurio erst gar nicht wo er war. Das war nicht sein Wecker und wer hatte ihn so nahe an sich heran gezogen? Mit einem Satz sprang er aus dem Bett und starrte erst einmal auf dieses bevor er Otabek erkannte. Richtig, da war gestern ja noch was und er hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte Otabek geküsst.... Was war nur mit ihm los? Doch wenn er sich richtig erinnerte hatte es ihm gefallen, sonst hätte er es ja nicht getan, aber wie sah das der Ältere? Sie wollten heute sprechen... Aber was wenn dieser nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte? Nein, keine negative Gedanken... Heute war das Finale, er musste fit sein und sein Kopf musste leer sein. Er konnte sich das nun wirklich nicht erlauben. Nicht jetzt. Nach dem Finale konnte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, aber definitiv nicht jetzt. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu dem noch schlafenden Kasachen und er seufzte automatisch leise auf. Am liebsten hätte er sich wieder in dessen Arme gekuschelt, soviel war ihm bereits klar. Doch beschloss er in sein Zimmer zurück zu gehen bevor dieser aufwachte. Auf eine peinliche Situation mehr konnte er nun wirklich verzichten und er war sich ziemlich sicher das die sehr peinlich wäre. In seinem Zimmer angekommen ging er erst einmal unter die Dusche und zog sich bereits um, viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr und etwas Frühstücken wollte er zuvor auch noch. Im Frühstückssaal traf er allerdings auf Victor. Dieses mal alleine. „Wow, du lässt dein Schweinchen aus dem Auge?“, fragte er dann direkt bissig nach und bekam einen undefinierbaren Blick. „Er ist fitter als du... Aber er schläft noch, war eine sehr lange Nacht“, erwiderte dieser dann breit grinsend und liess Yurio damit einmal mehr erröten. Hatte er ihm nicht bereits mehrfach gesagt dass er so etwas gar nicht erst wissen wollte? „Du bist Schuld Victor“, knurrte er dann leise und setzte sich hin um etwas zu essen. Einmal mehr seufzte der Ältere auf und setzte sich dann zu diesem hin. „Wobei jetzt schon wieder? Soweit mir bewusst ist habe ich dir nichts weiter versprochen...“, merkte er dann leicht überlegend an. Er wusste es wirklich nicht, aber das war bei ihm ja nichts neues. „Nein, hast du nicht... Ich denk die ganze Zeit über jemanden nach und ich weiss nicht ob das Freundschaft ist oder naja....“ Victor grinste bei den Worten des Jüngeren leicht. Die Eisprinzessin war verliebt. „Wer ist es? JJ? Falls ja, keine gute Wahl, der liebt sich mehr als ich mich, ich dachte ja nicht das so etwas möglich wäre aber...“ - „Es ist NICHT JJ....“, unterbrach ihn Yurio direkt harsch. „Ausserdem, wie schaffst du es immer wieder von wem anderen auf DICH zu kommen....“ Victor brummte leise auf und stopfte sich ein Croissant in den Mund. Dann half er ihm halt eben nicht, war doch nur nett gemeint. „Du bist keine Hilfe... Geh lieber dein Schweinchen wecken, ich will gegen richtige Gegner antreten“, brummte Yurio dann leise und stand auch wieder auf, allerdings nur um in die Eishalle zu gehen. Es würde sowieso nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Wettbewerbe anfingen.  
Otabek hingegen hatte diese Szene durchaus mitbekommen und setzte sich dann neben Victor auf den frei gewordenen Stuhl. „Was geht mit ihm?“, wollte er dann relativ kühl wissen. Es hatte ihn nicht einmal gewundert das Yurio ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, aber das eben, dies hatte ihn doch gerade ein wenig überrascht. „Die kleine Eisprinzessin hat sich verknallt... und wirft mir vor Schuld zu sein weil ich mit Yuri dauernd rumturtel. Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz wieso wir Schuld sein sollen wenn er das erste Mal Gefühle entdeckt...“ Otabek seufzte leise auf, war es vielleicht doch Victor und nicht er? Das war alles so verwirrend und gleich würde das Kurzprogramm anfangen. Wie sollte er sich da nur konzentrieren? „Sag mal, kann es sein das du unsere Eisprinzessin magst?“, wollte er dann mit einem leichten glitzern in den Augen wissen. „Das wäre ja die noch grössere Lovestory als Yuri und meine...“ Otabek seufzte leise auf. War er so leicht zu durchschauen. „Also ja~ Sag es ihm... Immerhin hat er mir gerade deutlich gemacht, dass er NICHT in JJ verknallt ist...“, fügte Victor dann grinsend an. „Und was wenn er in dich verknallt wäre?“, fragte Otabek ein wenig unsicherer nach als er eigentlich wollte. Victor prustete allerdings vor Lachen laut los. „Niemals, so verstellen kann sich nicht mal die kleine Diva“, versuchte er dann lachend zu erklären. Nein. Yurio war vieles aber bestimmt nicht in ihn verknallt. „Tut mir Leid, sprich mit ihm, er tut sich schwer mit so etwas...“, meinte Victor dann ein wenig versöhnlicher. Er wollte sich ja nicht über die Beiden lustig machen, aber es war durchaus irgendwie süss. Otabek seufzte auch leise auf und verschwand dann auch wieder. Es war einfach verwirrend. Es wäre ja wirklich schön wenn es denn so wäre, aber, so wirklich daran glauben konnte und wollte er noch nicht so wirklich. Victor stand nach seinem sehr ausgiebigen Frühstück ebenfalls auf und weckte Yuri. Viel Zeit war nicht mehr und es würde endlich los gehen.

Knappe zwei Stunden später war es dann soweit. Endlich fing das Finale an. Otabek und Yurio hatten sich die zwei Stunden über nicht gesehen und jeder versuchte für sich einen möglichst freien Kopf zu bekommen, was nur bedingt funktionierte. Victor konnte sich das ganze nicht wirklich mit anschauen. So verkrampft lief sonst nur Yuri ein und dieser war ziemlich entspannt. Da musste er was klären, am besten mit der kleinen Diva, diese lief vor Otabek und wenn Yurio lockerer war, dann wäre es dieser bestimmt auch. Nachdem sich die sechs Athleten aufgewärmt hatten zog Victor den jungen Russen kurz zur Seite unter einem sehr argwöhnischen Blick von Yakov, diesem war natürlich auch aufgefallen das Yurio noch immer keinen freien Kopf hatte, aber weiterhelfen konnte er ihm bisher nicht. Vielleicht schaffte es Victor. „Hey, wir machen jetzt keinen grossen Aufriss und ich gebe dir einen sehr gut und ernst gemeinten Rat. Ich habe eine Ahnung wer dein Gemütszustand ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt und dein Kurzprogramm heisst nicht umsonst Agape... Tanz für ihn, wenn er dich genauso mag, wird er es merken“, versuchte er dem Jüngeren zu erklären und dieser nickte leicht. Victor hatte recht. Er musste es wie Yuri machen... Nur das sein Tanz nicht Victor galt sondern Otabek. Sein Nicken wurde direkt ein wenig entschlossener und nun konnte er es kaum erwarten aufs Eis zu kommen. Sein Blick huschte kurz über die Anwesenden und blieb auf Otabek kleben. Sollte er ihn bitten ihm zuzuschauen? „Tu es doch“, kam dann von Yuri und der Blonde sprang beinahe aufs Eis. „TU DAS NIE WIEDER!!!“, knurrte er ihn direkt ein wenig lauter an und bekam ein Lächeln des Japaners geschenkt. „Ich bitte Victor dauernd mir zuzuschauen damit er etwas kapiert, also solltest DU das erst recht hinbekommen“, stellte er dann lediglich fest und wurde direkt von eben diesem in den Arm genommen. „Natürlich bekomme ich das hin. Ich bin besser als du Schweinchen“, grummelte der Jüngere und stapfte direkt zu seinem Kasachen. Victor konnte nicht anders als leise aufzulachen. „Gut provoziert....“, stellte er dann lediglich fest und endlich wurde die Umarmung auch erwidert. „Anders bekommt er das ja nicht hin“, murmelte Yuri dann leise und gab seinem Russen einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser wurde sehr gern erwidert und nur ein leises Räuspern liess die Beiden sich dann von einander trennen. „Normalerweise würde ich ja fragen ob ich mitmachen darf und die Vorstellung was ihr sonst noch treibt, lässt mein Eros durchaus grösser werden, aber könntet ihr mal eben aus dem Weg?“, fragte Chris dann breit grinsend welcher als Erster aufs Eis musste und das verliebte Paar stand ihm nun einmal im Weg. Yuri lief einmal mehr knallrot an und vergrub sein Gesicht an Victors Brust. Wie peinlich war das denn nun bitte? Dieser zog ihn allerdings mit damit Chris wirklich durch konnte, dass dessen Eros durch einen einfachen Kuss gesteigert wurde konnte er sich durchaus vorstellen. Der Kerl brauchte dringend eine Frau oder einen Mann vermutlich würde es auch ein Gartenschlauch tun... „Ich glaube du solltest dich ein wenig runter fahren und dir den Kommentar wirklich nicht zu Herzen nehmen, es ist Chris, der steht auch drauf deinen Hintern anzutatschen...“, grummelte Victor dann leise und sofern dies möglich war, wurde Yuris Gesicht noch eine Nuance dunkler. „Musstest du mich jetzt daran erinnern? Ich war ziemlich ruhig....bis eben...“ Victor seufzte leise auf und zog Yuri erneut in einen sanften Kuss, dann musste er ihn nun wieder beruhigen auf seine eigene Art und Weise.  
Yurio hingegen hatte andere Probleme. Nun stand er vor Otabek und sein Mut hatte ihn bereits wieder verlassen, war Yuri wirklich mutiger als er? Ein Blick zurück zeigte ihm deutlich das er es war. „Das kann doch nicht angehen.... WIESO knutschen die??“, rief er ausgebracht auf und bekam nun die Aufmerksamkeit des Kasachen. Peinlich. Dessen Blick glitt direkt zu dem Paar und er musste leicht lächeln. Sie schienen ja wirklich glücklich. „Wieso schreist du mich dabei an?“, wollte er dann allerdings ein wenig distanzierter wissen und registrierte durchaus das Yurio direkt ein wenig errötete. „Ehm, also... Eigentlich wollte ich dich was fragen“, murmelte er dann leise und er hatte gerade wirklich keine Ahnung wie er ihn darum bitten sollte. Wie machte Fettbacke das denn immer? Er war wirklich noch ein Kind... „Dann frag, ich beisse nicht...“ Otabek war durchaus ein wenig verwundert über das Verhalten des Jüngeren, so kannte er ihn wirklich nicht, auch wenn er nicht gerade behaupten konnte ihn wirklich zu kennen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte kam Yakov und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist gleich dran Yurio, mach dich bereit bitte“, meinte dieser dann direkt und zog den jungen Russen direkt mit sich. Dieser stolperte seinem Trainer hinter her, sein Blick blieb allerdings auf dem Kasachen kleben. Jetzt oder nie... „Schau mir bitte zu Otabek, damit du gleich siehst wer gewinnt...“, rief er dann so laut, dass es eigentlich jeder mitbekommen musste. Jeder ausser Chris der gerade vom Eis ging und die Zuschauer. Der Angesprochene lächelte leicht und nickte Yurio leicht zu. Wenn dieser es wollte, würde er ihm zuschauen. Kaum wurde der Russe dann angekündigt stand auch Otabek auf und ging an die Bande. Wieso er ihm nun zuschaute war ihm selbst nicht so klar, aber es schien ihm wichtig zu sein.  
Yurio suchte kurz nach Otabek und hoffte wirklich dieser würde ihm gleich zuschauen, als er ihn entdeckt hatte schlich sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen was auch der Kasache registrierte. Die Musik begann und Yurio war direkt mitten drin. Seine Bewegungen waren noch geschmeidiger als sonst und sie schienen ihm zu gelten. Das konnte doch nicht sein oder? Doch wann immer Yurio die Augen offen hatte suchte er seinen Blick. Dieser Tanz galt ihm. Also war der junge Russe doch an ihm interessiert? Otabek konnte den Blick gar nicht von diesem nehmen und als die Musik verstummte suchte Yurio erneut seinen Blick. Anstatt zu dessen Trainer glitt er zu dem Kasachen und schaute ihm kurz tief in die Augen. „Ich hoffe du hast verstanden“, murmelte er dann leise und löste sich von den braunen Iriden um zu seinem Trainer auf die Bank zu gehen. Otabek war sich ziemlich sicher verstanden zu haben. Die Gefühle von Yurio ihm gegenüber waren alles aber nicht freundschaftlicher Natur und nun verstand er auch was dieser gestern Nacht in seinem Zimmer wollte. Die Nähe eines Geliebten und er dachte dieser wäre in Victor verliebt. Wie dumm war er bitte gewesen? Eigentlich würde er ja nun gerne mit ihm sprechen, aber Phichit musste nun aufs Eis und danach war direkt er dran, das war viel zu wenig Zeit. Doch entschloss er sich ihm auf dem Eis zu zeigen das er verstanden hatte. Sie mussten nachher reden, soviel war klar, aber er wollte es ihm genauso zeigen. Er versuchte ein wenig ruhiger zu werden und erschrak sich beinahe zu Tode als sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Irgendwie war er doch ziemlich nervös und doch zeitgleich ziemlich ruhig. Als er auf dem Eis war suchte er selbst nach dem Blick des Jüngeren und nickte zufrieden als er ihn entdeckt hatte. Auch ihm gelang ein fehlerfreies Programm und er stellte glücklicherweise fest, das Yurios Blick immer noch auf ihm ruhte. Sehr gut... Nachdem er die Punkte abgeholt hatte. Er kam ebenso wie Yurio an seine persönliche Bestleistung heran, doch war dies gerade nicht relevant. Die Entscheidung hier würde sowieso erst morgen fallen und JJ und Yuri kamen auch noch dran. Jetzt musste eine andere Entscheidung her. Eine viel wichtigere. Er suchte Yurio auch gleich und als er ihn gefunden hatte zog er ihn ein wenig abseits. Dieser grummelte zwar kurz, hätte er Yuri doch gerne zugesehen, aber vielleicht war es besser wenn nicht. Dessen Eros wurde von mal zu mal besser und er wollte nicht live miterleben was Victor dieses mal anstellte.  
„Wolltest du das ich dir dabei zusehe weil ich gemeint bin?“, fragte er dann auch leise nach. Noch war er tatsächlich ein wenig ausser Atem und die Reporter hatte er eben auch ignoriert. Egal. Er musste wirklich mit dem Russen reden. „Eventuell?“, erwiderte dieser leise. Das war peinlich. Einfach nur peinlich. „Hm... Schade, weil wenn ich gemeint wäre, hätte ich dich nun geküsst“, stellte Otabek dann mit einem leichten Grinsen fest. Irgendwie musste er Yurio doch aus der Reserve locken. „Du hättest WAS?“, fragte ein mittlerweile ziemlich erröteter Yurio ziemlich überrascht nach und wusste nun nicht wirklich ob Otabek das wirklich ernst meinte oder nicht... Aber was wenn schon? „Du hast mich schon verstanden“, meinte dieser mit einem leichten Lächeln und Yurio schluckte leicht. Das war es doch was er hören wollte. Wieso also war er nun so nervös? „Dann tue es doch einfach“, murmelte er dann ziemlich leise und spürte wie Otabek ein wenig näher zu ihm heran trat. „Wie war das?“, fragte er dann nochmals nach. „DU SOLLST ES ENDLICH TUN!!“, schrie er den Kasachen dann direkt an und hielt sich direkt die Hand vor den Mund. Das konnte wieder jeder hören, da war er sich sicher. Doch Otabek liess sich davon nicht beeindrucken und nahm dem Jüngeren die Hand von dessen Mund nur um seine Lippen auf dessen legen zu können. Yurio erwiderte den Kuss auch vorsichtig und legte seine Arme dann um den etwas Grösseren, schmiegte sich wie am Abend zuvor ein wenig an diesen heran. Diese Wärme. Er wollte sie für immer haben. Eindeutig. Der Kasache liess ihren Kuss ein wenig inniger werden und drückte den Blonden leicht an sich heran. Bis sie durch ein eindeutiges Klicken auseinander fuhren. „Das Bild ist gut geworden oder?“, hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme. „Das finde ich besser“, wurde der Fotograf dann korrigiert. „Was soll ich als Überschrift nehmen?“, wollte der Erstere wieder wissen. „Heisser Kasache kriegt unschuldigen Russen rum... oder warte.... Die Unschuld verführt den kühlen Kasachen... oder warte noch besser Finale der Liebe, Gefühle kochen über, die Liebe siegt...“ Das war doch nicht deren ernst? „Also ich denke... ein Uups erwischt, tut es auch Chris...“, grinste Phichit den Älteren leicht an und drückte auf absenden. Somit war das Foto direkt auf Instagram geladen. „DAS habt ihr jetzt nicht getan?“, fragte Yurio direkt nach und holte sein Handy raus und ging auf Phichits Account. „Er hat, ich war nur zufällig da...Ich hätte auch noch gewartet und zugeschaut wies eben weiter geht, aber er konnte ja nicht warten...“, stellte Chris dann ein wenig gelangweilt fest. „Lösch das sofort!“, verlangte Yurio dann auch mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen und wollte dem Thailänder schon das Handy wegnehmen wurde dann aber von Otabek zurückgehalten. „Ist doch nicht schlimm, so weiss direkt jeder das du ab nun mir gehörst...“ Yurio errötete auf der Stelle und wusste gerade nicht was er tun sollte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht das alle direkt wussten was los war, aber er würde Phichit nie überredet bekommen es zu löschen und eigentlich sollte er froh sein das nicht Chris das Foto gepostet hatte. Wobei... Direkt ging er auf dessen Account und atmete erleichtert aus. „Gut...dass bleibt das einzige Foto klar?“, fauchte er direkt leise und Phichit schaute fragend von seinem Handy auf. „Also... die Aufrufe explodieren gerade, vielleicht muss ich euch nun genauso stalken wie Victor und Yuri“, erwiderte dieser nur breit grinsend und Otabek zog den jungen Russen einfach mit sich mit. Ansonsten würde es gleich noch Tote geben. In einer ruhigen Ecke angekommen, er überprüfte extra zweimal, küsste er Yurio erneut überaus sanft. Nichts anders wollte er gerade tun und er war wirklich ziemlich erleichtert als dieser den Kuss nicht weniger gefühlvoll erwiderte. Daran konnte man sich wirklich gewöhnen.

 

So, ihr habt es geschafft und ich hoffe wirklich sie gefällt euch.

Über ein wenig Feedback würde ich mich auch freuen :D

Lieben Gruss  
Disqua  



End file.
